


Blood and Neon

by Kairach



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, What-If, hoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairach/pseuds/Kairach
Summary: What if John and Lucy met before her rotation at County General started?Based off the 'I broke your nose at a mosh pit' prompt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OH MAN it's been a while since i last posted anything huh  
> kudos/comments are hugely appreciated !! so is constructive criticism !! but let's face it who's going to be reading e.r fanfiction in 2018 !!

"That was a _disaster_ , Carter. It physically hurt to watch."

"Hey, I tried my best! How am I even supposed to keep up with slang, I swear it changes every day."

"You just stood there and nodded like they were speaking another language!"

"They were!"

Carter and Malucci were nearing the reception desk to check the board for any new arrivals. It was a relatively slow day today, so everyone had some time on their hands. Mark looked up from his clipboard at the sound of their voices. "Hey Carter, did you alert the O.R for Meyers?"

"Yeah, but a ton of his friends have arrived, asking if they could watch the surgery- at least, I _think_ that's what they were saying.."

"He tried to be cool with a street gang, it was awful." Malucci interjected.

"It really wasn't as bad as it sounds. And why do kids always think that I know what they're talking about? This doesn't happen with anybody else!" Carter wiped the board with a flourish.

"We can have two people in the observation room, the group will have to flip a coin over who gets in." Mark replied, signing off on some documents as he did so. "And it's because you look _young_ , Carter. They don't expect an 80 year old to be trapped inside the body of a-what, 22-"

"24."

"-24 year old guy. You should probably just accept that you'll never know what The Youth," Mark added quotation marks in the air, "are talking about, and work around it."

"But that's completely untrue, I'm cool! Benton, I'm cool right?"

Benton, who was on his way to surgery, didn't dignify that with an answer. They all watched him go.

"You like _organ jazz_ , Carter." Malucci said softly.

"Also, you're basically a part of the landed gentry. That exempts you from being cool almost by default." Added Mark.

Carter sighed, and started to walk over to his next patient. "I'm not getting old. I'm at my most cool. The peak of coolness. And I can prove it! As soon as my shift is over! I'll show you guys!"

"Hey Doc!" One of Meyers' friends was one the way to the vending machine and smiled at Carter. He went for a handshake.

Carter fucked up the handshake completely.

He turned to see if anyone was watching.

Everyone was watching.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end of Carter's shift. Surprisingly, it ended at a vaguely decent time- it was only 9pm. He dug his hands into his coat pockets, and started to walk home.

It was a bitter Chicago night, and John started to regret not bringing a scarf. The first flakes of the night's snow began to drift lazily down into the miry sleet, and already the wintry air began to nip at his face. He didn't mind though- winter in Chicago and the memories attached to it were one of the reasons why he moved here in the first place. 

Carter could have walked this route in his sleep, but at the edge of his vision he noticed something unexpected.

It was a bar he hadn't recognized, in an alleyway he had never seen before. It seemed like you could buy tickets at the door. Had he not bothered to look to his right all this time?

The orange neon glow of the sign casted warm shadows on the faces of those waiting in line. The music blasting from inside was like pressing your ear to someone's chest, and hearing a heartbeat.

Life is short, after all.

***

"There's, um. Medical journals in the satchel. They're pretty heavy." said Carter, pointlessly, as he handed his bag and coat over to the attendant. 

The attendant, surprisingly, gave him a knowing smile. "No worries, we get lots of medical students here."

"I'm not a-"

Oh, never mind.

***

The underground room, once you were past the desk, was about the size of a shoebox. At least, that's how Carter saw it. He couldn't actually see the walls, for the sheer amount of people that were packed in.

The air pressed close to his skin. Maybe this room stretched for miles.

A DJ set stood a few feet away from him, with speakers like towers. The deafening sound seemed to travel through his internal organs, into his blood and bones, before travelling back into the ground like lightning.

Was his heart racing a discovery of his new-found claustrophobia, or was he... actually enjoying this?

He joined the mercurial, writhing crowd. There was only one way to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

The blow was too fast for Carter to register immediately. But soon enough a dull, throbbing ache began to blossom across his face and behind his eyes.

"Oh no."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" A hand, this time touching his arm. "Are you okay?"

Carter could barely hear the voice above the noise, but he could feel the hand's steady warmth. "No, I'm fine, I just gotta-"

"No, we have to get you out of here."

The hand felt for his, and began to lead him out of the pulsating crowd.

"I'm...fine."

The room did have walls after all. Why did he... think it wouldn't?

"Oh my god, you're bleeding! I'm so, so sorry, um- my name's Lucy."

"I'm John."

"Shouldn't you be tilting your head back?" She genuinely looked scared. Carter dimly remembered that normal people weren't as acquainted with blood as he was.

His head was beginning to swim as he stared towards the ground. "No, it's a... common misconception..."

"Oh boy. Okay, I'm getting you out of here."

***

The cool night air seemed to kiss his skin as they stumbled outside. How did he get his coat back?

"You don't need to help me walk, I didn't break my leg."

"Sorry, I-I want to help somehow."

"You got me paper towels, that's a big help."

Carter gingerly removed the already-drenched towels and touched the base of his nose.

A wave of dull pain, and a small, crunching sound.

"Oh boy."

"What?"

"Broken."

"I _broke your nose_?!"

He replaced the towels. Gently, the girl took the old ones, and a fresh set of towels materialised in his hand. 'The Rhythm Of The Night' had replaced the song they left with.

Carter looked down at the girl. "I'm not going to sue you or anything."

"That's not the problem, it's that I've just caused someone I've never met a lot of pain!"

She had... green eyes? Blue? It was hard to tell under the halo of the neon sign. She looked about his age, and was about a foot shorter than him, maybe more. Long, blonde hair.

"My vision is blurred."

"We're going to the E.R."

"No! We- we really don't need to go there. I didn't lose consciousness."

"You almost did, I saw you. I had to drag you up the stairs." She was tiny. Carter was impressed, even if he didn't remember. "Do you have a headache?"

He sighed, defeated. "Yes."

"So blurred vision, headache, a nosebleed that won't stop, facial bruising... Oh God, I can pay for this, I swear!"

"What? No, you don't have to worry about the cost, I'll handle it. Wait, you don't have to come with me."

"No, I have to." They rounded the corner of the alleyway. Lucy sped up to keep up with him.

"You really don't-"

"What, so I'm just going to break your nose and walk away?"

He sighed. His plans for walking into the E.R and just saying 'I fell' quickly began to evaporate.

"I don't see any cabs anywhere." He murmured, looking both ways down the street.

"They're on strike today, didn't you know? We'll have to make it on foot."

A few moment's silence.

"You're shivering." He began to slow his walk so she didn't have to rush. She wasn't going away any time soon. But strangely, this didn't feel like defeat.

"No I'm not."

"I can see that you are. You must be freezing in those-"

He looked down at her. Fishnet tights, black, high-waisted shorts with silver buttons, and a loose, metallic top. "-clothes."

"Well, I didn't really have 'walking across town to the E.R' in mind when I got ready." Lucy replied.

He began to remove his overcoat.

"Oh no, come on, I'm not-"

He caught her arm, gently. A mix of glitter and snowflakes had already drifted into her hair, he noticed."Lucy. Please, take my coat. You're uh-" His resolution failed him. "-wearing less than I am, so you're more at risk of pneumonia, and I'm trying to reduce the amount of injuries here."

"That was complete bullshit."

He grinned, despite it hurting. "Yeah."

It was grossly oversized. The long, brown coat was a little big even for Carter, but it completely enveloped Lucy, her hands disappearing into the sleeves.

They met each other's gaze, and burst out laughing.

"Hey! I'm not cold, at least!"

"You look like a kid playing dress-up."

"Are you always this blunt?"

"Only when I have concussion."

It came naturally for Carter to put his remaining arm across her shoulders. Likewise she did the same around his waist, in an attempt to keep him warm in the bitter cold. From a stranger's perspective, they would have looked like a couple. Carter ignored the strange thrill that thought gave him.

"So Lucy, we have some time, we may as well get to know each other: what do you want to do with your life?"

"Well I uh, actually want to be a doctor. I'm a med student now, but I'll be in rotation in a hospital soon, if my application is good," she replied, a little bashfully. "Good to know I was completely useless in an actual medical situation."

"Aw, you were only nervous because this was your fault." he gestured to his face. "And you did great: you got me paper towels, assessed the damage. You'll do even better when it's an isolated situation."

"How would you know?"

"I've just got a feeling." He lied. "And you didn't faint at the sight of blood- I did that once. Well, I didn't faint, I was sick. Almost fainted. I had to go outside to take a breather, and Mark talked to me until I felt better. What I'm saying is, you're probably doing a good job."

"Huh. You really do have concussion."

"Yep."

He stumbled on a bump in the pavement. Lucy caught him. "Dizziness?"

He righted himself, embarrassed. The street spun around them both like a kaleidoscope, before righting itself."Uh, yeah, I think so."

There was a few moment's pause as they walked in step with each other.

"So what about you John, what brought you to the bar by yourself?"

Carter groaned, looking up into the starless sky. "It was a disaster! I was trying to be cooler than I am, because someone said that I wasn't cool, but it failed completely."

She laughed. "I mean, 'failed' is a strong word."

"You don't consider my broken nose and your ruined night a failure?"

"Oh, my night was ruined from the start." She paused. "My boyfriend kind of stood me up back there. I had been waiting for an hour and a half."

"...I'm sorry." He wished he could say more.

"It's fine, I got a warm coat out of it at least. And anyway, I think you're pretty cool." She glanced down with a small smile. "Even if you do wear suspenders to a rave."

"It was a spur of the moment decision, I didn't have time to-"

"Time to what? Grab your mesh top and glow-sticks?"

He laughed. "Exactly."


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time, Carter actually felt conscious of the fluorescent strip-lighting of the E.R. He must look like complete shit. However, this was the least of his problems.

Malucci's eyes lit up as soon as he clocked Carter's bloody nose and the girl beside him. " _Please_ tell me this is what I think it is."

"It was a complete accident," Lucy rushed. "We were at a club and-"

"You were at a club?"

"Lucy.." said Carter softly.

Malucci had already disappeared into the lounge.

"Oh no."

"Do you two know each other?" Lucy asked. "You have blood on your shirt, by the way."

Before she could try and wipe it off, Carter felt something give way beneath his feet.

They had whisked him onto a moving gurney. This night couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Blunt force facial trauma, this man needs a new nose, STAT!" A familiar voice yelled as the ceiling whisked past his eyes.

"Boyish good looks are falling, at critical level!" Doug laughed.

Carol trotted alongside with a clipboard, trying her very best not to laugh. "Name, sir?"

"Dr. John Carter."

"Oh, academic or medical?"

His eyes narrowed. "You _know_ which one."

"And do you have health insurance?"

"Carol-" Carter started.

Mark swam into his vision, a little more tired than when Carter last saw him, but infinitely more amused. "Is it true? You got punched at a rave?"

"Okay first of all, Malucci is a snake, and second, it was a complete accident! And- oh no, please say that isn't for me-"

"The neck brace is just in case you have any trauma there, sir."

Carter groaned. "I _walked_ here! Wait, where's Lucy?"

"Lucy? You asked for her name after she punched you?"

"Surprised she could reach-" Malucci muttered by his side.

"She's in chairs, would you like me to get her?"

Carter thought for a moment. "Yes, please. Carol, get that IV away from me-"

***

Although he didn't really need stitches, the suture room was the only available space to park Carter. He always kind of liked it in there- it was quiet, and felt removed from the organized chaos of the E.R.

He didn't know whether to lie down or sit up on the hospital bed.

Lucy had appeared in the doorway, the light from the corridor created a small halo of light around her. "You asked for me as you were being wheeled off? I'm touched."

He grinned. "Only because you still had my coat."

She went to sit down in front of him. "You don't mind me staying, do you? I have to wait for a lift off my roommate, but I also want to make sure that you're okay."

"No, it's fine. I- kind of prefer you staying, actually."

A figure burst through the door to break the tranquil calm. "Good evening! I'm Dr. Doug Ross, the pediatrician of the E.R. How old are you, son?"

"24."

"Are you married?"

"Why did they page the pediatrician, Doug."

Doug's eyes gleamed. "Oh, because you're so _young_ and _cool_ , of course."

Lucy stood up. "Can I ask a question?"

Thee gleam in Doug's eyes transformed into pure, unabated delight. "Oh, are you the kid's sister?"

"No, I'm a- a med student." She looked down at the ground. "I was wondering if I could sterilize the wound and stuff- under supervision of course. I'm going to be on rotation soon, and this would be good practice."

Doug glanced at Carter behind her, who nodded. "Okay, talk me though it."

She gave a brief, accurate report of symptoms and diagnostics. Carter felt strangely proud. After a brief examination, Doug smiled.

"She was completely right- no serious injuries. The man himself can supervise you- it'll be good practise for him too."

He left, chuckling to himself. Lucy faced Carter again.

"So you work here, right? Oh um, where are the tools?"

"Cabinet. And I was going to tell you."

"It's alright. Guess that explains why you were so unwilling to come here."

Carter thought he would have to talk her through cleaning a minor wound, but she was actually doing everything correctly without aid. He wondered if she had done this before, or if she was just a good learner.

"Everyone here, they take some getting used to, but they're like family to me. I don't know if that's the same for other E.Rs, but it sure is here."

He winced.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Her skin was cool to the touch, and, although it was accompanied by that dull wave of pain, it wasn't altogether an unpleasant sensation.

Her hands moved nearer to the blood that ran down to his lip. "You have the same aftershave, you know."

The bruises would hide his blush. "As who?"

"My boyfriend. I noticed it when I was wearing your coat. You kind of have that strange, sweet hospital smell too. Well, not you, your coat." He could tell that she immediately regretted what she was saying. "Never mind. I didn't say anything."

"No, it was cute."

He felt a little breathless.There was a comfortable silence between the two of them.

"Your boyfriend sounds like a complete idiot, by the way."

She smiled. "I know."

***

After they left the suture room- Carter, all cleaned up, fresh gauze, and prescribed medication, he noticed a few of the doctors sigh, and give others some money as he and Lucy passed.

"Why did you give Carol $5 just then?" He asked his friend quietly.

"Some of us had a bet on whether you'd fuck in the suture room. You were in there like 5 minutes, so I guessed not."

"I hate you with every fibre of my being, Malucci."

***

"Are you going to be okay getting home?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Lucy stood in front of an idling car. It suddenly hit him that this might be the last time he ever saw her again. She still had glitter in her hair.

"You know..." She looked down at the ground again. "Me breaking your nose might have made a bad night into a-a pretty good one. Thank you, for being a good guy."

Her eyes were blue, out from the light of neon signs. "Until we meet again, Lucy."

She turned to go, then changed her mind.

Lucy stood on tiptoe to kiss him. It was gentle, a thank-you kiss. The two hesitated in the air for a moment, the centimetres of space between them like the length of a darkly-lit room. Waiting.

"Thank you." She whispered, then disappeared into the winter air.

Chicago seemed a little brighter that night.


End file.
